How the Night Fell in Love with the Day
by Stratagirl
Summary: How Duo and Wufei met and their history together. This is a sequel. Please read "Love of Day and Night" first, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

"_**How the Night Fell in Love with the Day"**_

**Sequel to "Love of Day and Night" **

**Gundam Wing AU **

**So here is the sequel to "Love of the Day and Night" Not sure how well I did I just know that I had a great time writing it. I would also like to say that the song "Anyone, Anymore" belongs to the band Lovex, who have some awesome music! XD. So I think I did this sequel a bit different, instead of using Vampire and Werewolf for Duo and Wufei, I've used Drinker and Fur -shrugs- it had a nice ring to it and I felt like trying something new :). **

* * *

><p>Duo laid in bed thinking about the recent events. He would have used the quote 'life's to short to etc.' but considering the fact that Duo was a creature of the night, a bloodsucker...okay not a bloodsucker of humans but.. he was a vampire, so really life wasn't too short for his kind. <em>I almost lost him three days ago. That scared the shit out of me. A Life without Wufei...I don't think I can...I don't want to imagine that! <em> and he tossed on his side staring at nothing in particular. He sighed and sat up. He couldn't get comfortable. Duo hadn't been able to really get comfortable for the past three days...he kept worrying and wondering if Wufei's pack would...then his thoughts were interrupted.

"Would you just go to bed! Your constant thinking and worrying is distracting." Heero growled out as he flung open the braided man's bedroom door.

"What the hell Heero!" he yelled. "A knock would have been nice!" he yelled at the irritated man.

A blond rushed up to the dark haired young man. "Heero, leave him alone."

"How can I when he's constantly worrying about that werewolf." he growled.

Duo bristled up. He would take shit from Heero because it was Heero but to make comments like that about his lover and boyfriend, oh hell no he didn't! Duo leaped to his feet and was in Heero's face in a mater of seconds. "I don't give a flying rats ass what you say about me, if your irritated about me or whatever but never, and I mean nev-er talk about Wufei like that." he said as he gritted his teeth and spoke low in this throat as his fangs came out.

"Come on Heero, lets go for a walk." Quatre said as he pulled Heero away from the angry braided man.

After they left Duo's room the braided man broke out his paints, esal and everything else he need to paint. He set up his canvas and went to work. He was angry and pissed at Heero but he couldn't really kill the man. He was like family and while Heero would say things from time to time that would piss him off he cared for Heero like they were brothers, _Well more Heero being the annoying and irritating brother_. He smirked at that thought. He set his mind to his art. "I don't care what people say about Wufei, he loves me for me, even thought I am a little annoying. hehe." he laughed to himself.

"A little, try very." the new voice said.

Duo recognized it and leaped to his feet and turned around. "Wufei!" he rushed over to glomp the man to the ground. "I was just thinking about ya." he laughed.

The Chinese man shook his head. "So I noticed." he placed his hand gently on the back of Duo's head very un-Wufei like. "What has you all tense?" he asked as the braided man buried his face deep in Wufei's neck.

"I...I've been thinking about how long we've been together and that night three days ago." he started to shake after that. "That scared the shit out of me...I've never been so scared in my life." he said as he hugged himself closer to Wufei.

Wufei sighed and shook his head. "You idiot." he said gently. "I'm not going anywhere, hunter or no hunter."

"But-" Duo started.

"No buts, now come on." he said as he stood to his feet and pulled the braided man to his. "Let's go to bed. I'll stay over if it'll make you feel better, okay." he smiled.

Duo's heart almost danced right out of his chest he was so happy. Wufei rarely smiled like that but when he did it was for Duo. "Okay." he said as he let himself be lead by the Chinese man. They settled down in to the bed, it was chilly out and They snuggled up against each other. Wufei's arms protectively around Duo, despite the fact that Duo was more worried about the werewolf.

"Better?" the Chinese man asked as he pulled the covers up over the both of them.

"Much." was the braided man's last word before he fell asleep quickly.

Wufei rubbed Duo's back soothingly and breathed in the scent that was his lover. Before he knew it he too was fast asleep.

While Duo slept his mind wondered on how he and the Chinese man ever met. The images started to form in his mind somewhat fuzzy at first and then became more clear as he could hear the rain falling on the trees in the forest. He could smell the moist droplets and feel how the earth was becoming soaked by their downpour. Duo saw a short young man and a tall young man arguing over something, he couldn't quite make out the words at first but then they too became more clear as the braided man strained to listen to the shouting.

"You know how the rules work and yet you dare to break them?" the tall young man shouted at the Chinese looking short man. "Wufei, you are never one to break the rules, your always about the rules, whats so different this time?" the man continued to shout.

Wufei sighed and threw his arms up in the air and he shouted back. "You don't know what it's like to love someone so fragile and then have them taken from you and killed, right in front of your eyes! You don't and that's why you don't understand!" he shouted back.

"Understand what? If it's about that woman you fell in love with back then I don't want to-

" the tall man shouted right back and got up in the Chinese man's face.

"I'm out of here!" he yelled as he turned around and headed for door. Wufei let out a deep and irritated breath and stormed out of the large house and into the downpour.

"Wufei! Get back here! We're not done!" the tall man shouted.

A figure stood in the background and walked out into the light. "You know Trowa, that won't help matters." the blonde young woman stated as she crossed her arms.

"Butt out Releana!" Trowa shouted and stormed up to his room and slammed the door shut. "Oh, that was so mature." she breathed out and shook her head. "Men." and went into the kitchen to get her a snack.

* * *

><p>Wufei ran and ran he couldn't look back or go back, not right now, not being as angry as he was. He would just let off some steam and return when he had calmed down. "Damn this rain, I hate the rain!" he shouted as he continued through the forest. He stopped and as he did so he slid in the mud and fell face first in the dirty mess. "Nice." he said as he wiped it off his face in irritation. "Looks abandoned." he thought out loud as he walked up to the front door. He tried the door but it was either locked or just stuck. "Must be locked up for a while." he looked up and noticed a balcony close. He bend down and leaped up and onto the railing of the balcony. He looked inside. The room didn't look occupied. He shook himself off under the small cemented overhead. He fell on the bed and curled up in a ball and before he knew it he had transformed into his wolf form and fell fast asleep. He was dreaming so peacefully, unlike many previous nights. He really didn't want to wake up but the annoying sounds he kept hearing was enough to wake well a vampire which was dead. Damn that running and shouting, <em>Can't anyone in this damn pack keep it down in the morning.<em> The werewolf thought annoyed as he started to stir a bit. As he stirred he noticed the difference in the feel of the bed he was on, that it wasn't his bed. Despite that fact he was so tired that it took all but someone yelling at him and the door being slammed opened all at the same time. There was another voice telling the angry one to calm down.

"Shut up Quatre! I don't want a damn wolf in here!" the what sounded like a young man shouted at another most likely young man.

Wufei just had to opened his eyes but as he tried the images were blurry and he was still tired. A hand being placed on top of his head and started to scratch him behind the ears didn't help his tiredness only made him want to fall back to sleep even more. That was it he just had to wake up as his blurry vision cleared a bit more and his sense of smell came back fully he noticed the scent of the individuals around him and then noticed the lack of light in the room and how...pale the young men around him were, "Drinkers." he breathed out as he slowly started to change from his wolf form to his human. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble that and he was still too tired to fight them all at once. "I-" he started but didn't get to finish.

"." the one with the brown hair and navy blue eyes said slow and forcefully.

"Heero!" the blond said with a angry voice. "You don't know that he's here to do any harm."

The one with the braid sat up and was just starting to come back to reality. "Wha...Heero what are you doing in my room..." he said as he paused to pick up his clock. "...and at 7 in the morning! Come on Heero Give me a bre..." he started to yell at the moody brown haired young man when he noticed a naked man at the foot of his bed. "Okay..." he started as he blinked at the man.

Wufei thought, _He has to know I'm a werewolf, why isn't he attacking me. We're mortal enemies. _He thought confused. It made more sense that the braid man's friend was wanting to throw him out and do it violently at that, or at least it sounded that way.

"Duo...get him out of here, he's a Fur." the brown haired man snarled.

"Whoa, easy there Heero." Duo said rubbing his eyes. He climbed down the bed and knelt in front of Wufei, at which made the Chinese man a bit nervous, it was three against 1, he would most certainly not survive. "Are you sure he's a Fur?" the braided haired man asked as he tilted his head side to side and placed his forefinger on his chin.

"Duo." Heero growled out.

Duo just shrugged. "I don't know what the problem is, he isn't hurting anyone." he said tiredly just wanting to go back to sleep.

Heero started to bare his fangs but stopped as he was jabbed in his side by his lover.

"Heero!" the blonde hissed. "Duo has a point. He's not hurting anyone."

Wufei didn't know what to do, flee and hope they didn't follow or stay and chance his life. The fleeing was winning him over. He leaped from the bed and as he dashed out the room he grabbed a pair of sweats that were laying on the ground.

Duo, as tired as he was, was intrigued by this Fur. He leaped to his feet and followed him out on the balcony.

Wufei stopped as he sensed someone was behind him. Why did he stop? He should have kept going but something made him stop. He turned around and there was the braided man who stared at him. Wufei, despite his thoughts of the Drinkers, found himself staring right back. They stood like that for a few minutes and then Wufei leaped off the balcony and was gone.

Duo just blinked. "Well there goes the entertainment for this evening." he sighed. The random Fur they had found in Duo's bed that morning had been the only excitement the braided man had had all month, to him life was boring living forever. He flopped back down on his bed and climbed back under the covers mumbling. "Thankx a heap Heero, there goes my entertainment for tonight."

Heero let out a frustrated sigh and existed out of the room with he blonde right behind him.

* * *

><p>Wufei grabbed his cloths from the ground where he had shook them off in the middle of his transformation. He dressed in the forest and made his way back home. He was going to get a ear full from the leader of the pack. "I don't want to go back." he sighed." he figured by the time he headed for town and killed more time there he would be less aggravated and annoyed by the time he got back home. "Bunch of annoying bastards" he muttered. as he walked into town.<p>

He had headed for a cloths shop first to get some...less torn cloths. He walked out feeling a bit more better and decided to head to the Cafe Shop. He walked in and said aloud. "I need more tea." and headed straight for the tea section. The Cafe Shop had several sections that included, tea's, coffee's, mocha's, cappuccino's etc. Just the scents alone started to calm the Asian a great deal. There was too much going on in his pack, just too much, he shook his head and took a deep breath of the teas as he closed his eyes.

Wufei decided on Chai, Green and for something different English Breakfast. He walked up to the cashier and handed her his teas.

"Did you find everything okay Mr. Chang?" the woman smiled kindly.

Wufei nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Here you go, have a good day." she said as she handed him his purchases.

Wufei nodded and took the bags. "Thankx." he made his way to the door. "Time to go home." he sighed as he held his paper bag close to him and headed out the door. He had started to put his money in his pockets but took it back out and started to count it again, the sales woman had given him too much back. He started to walk back in side when he came face to face with someone he had met once and had wanted to see again, maybe possibly.

* * *

><p>Duo woke up to someone banging on his door. "Get up you lazy ass good for nothing Drinker!"<p>

He growled as he sprang up from his comfortable position. "Enough already! I'm getting up!" he threw the covers off and stomped over to his dresser and got a pair of clean cloths out and took a shower. The braided man then took his motorcycle keys and headed out the door.

Hildy asked as she laid her book about computers and programming down on the end table. "Where are you going?"

"Out." was all he said before he slammed the door shut and rode off into town. As the braided man headed into town he pressed a tiny button on the side of his helmet and music came on inside his helmet. How he loved that his best friend was such a inverter and great with computers. The song "Anyone Anymore" started to play as he merged into traffic and weaved in and out of traffic.

"_I'm another King and robber _

_I'm a brother trampling on your dreams, _

_before they stand in the way of mine!"_

Normally he wasn't so...childish about his riding but he needed something to just calm him and riding usually did the trick. How he loved this song. It so rocked! the traffic died down a bit and he just cruised the road feeling the wind whipped his braid all over the place.

_"It's not about conformity, _

_it's abuse of individuality_

_it's insanity it's reality, _

_it's the promise land of hypocrisy."_

Nothing like awesome music and the wind wiping your hair all over the place. Ah yes he could feel himself calming down already. Now he had to stop at the store and pick up some snack foods and then head to the comic book store and then the video store and by then he would be ready to go back home. He managed to get through the store without getting too much junk food. The comic book store didn't have much selection that day but he did browse just in case they did. And finally he stopped at the video store and picked out some good movies. He about drove off before he spotted someone he wanted to...okay lets not lie here stalk, but in a good way? He got off his bike and followed the man into the Cafe Shop and did a very good job of tailing him up until the point where he lost the Chinese man and headed outside to see if he could find him. Just as he looked behind and back in front of him he bumped into someone and they dropped their bag of teas. "Oops, sorry about that." and he knelt down to help the young man pick up his teas. He paused in his help and looked up at who he had bumped into.

"It's you!" the braided man yelled out.

"Yes, it's me. And you are?" the Chinese man asked raising a eyebrow, clearly playing with Duo.

"It's me! You don't remember me, you used my bed to nap on." he smiled and started to laugh about the whole situation.

"Ah, yes I do remember, you were the groggy head." he grinned.

"You know, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult." Duo said as he crossed his arms over his chest and then fell backwards on his butt. "Whoa!"

Wufei leaned forward to keep him from falling backwards but it only aided in them falling faster backwards. Wufei said as he started to push himself up off the braided man. "I thought Drinkers were suppose to be nimble and graceful, your the complete opposite..." and paused as he felt a pair of hands on his arms.

"Don't get up, not yet." Duo said as he spoke lightly and stared straight into the Chinese man's eyes.

"Uhh..." Wufei didn't know what to say.

Two women had walked in the door, or at least they were trying to. "Excuse me gentlemen, but could we please get inside?" one of them asked.

Wufei snapped out of his daze and quickly got to his feet. He hauled Duo up. Just as the door closed Duo took a step to far and stepped on Wufei's feet who was facing the braided man and caused Wufei to fall backwards. "Ah!" and they both went down because Duo tried to haul him up but ended up going down with him.

Wufei sighed and he brought a hand up over his face. "We have to stop doing this." he said as his other arm laid on his side.

"I don't know." the Duo said as he laughed. "It's fun, maybe we'll even be able to keep each other from falling with practice."

The Chinese man sighed. "Why are you so..."

"Wufei! Get away from him! He's a drinker!" a man yelled from down the sidewalk.

The Chinese man leaped to his feet and stared at the man who had just yelled at him. Wufei walked past the man and turned back to Duo and then ran off down the sidewalk. "What the hell?" Wufei yelled out as he turned a corner and pasted by Heero and Quatre as they walked past him.

They stopped. "Heero?"

"The man in Duo's room." was all he said. As they both watched him disappear in the distance. They then hear voices, loud voices, one sounded like Duo, a lot like Duo. They ran around the corner and up the side walk a ways and stopped.

Duo was being confronted by a Fur, they knew because they could smell the dampness on the fur ball.

"I'm telling you now and just once, stay away from Wufei you Drinker." the man got up in Duo's face and whispered it to his face.

Duo was irritated that people lately have been telling him to get away and stay around from the Chinese man, but at least now he knew the man's name. He smiled at that thought alone. He had it in his mind to be around Wufei as much as he could, unless the Chinese man didn't want him around, which would be cruel but he would respect the man's wishes. Until he was told so directly from Wufei he would spend as much time with him as possible. "So you got any other reason, a really good one other than that I'm a Drinker? And are you his mother, fur ball?"

This made the man made, the question alone and the nickname had rose his anger. "Why you!" the man shouted and punched Duo square in the face, right smack on his mouth, he would feel that later on.

Duo gritted his teeth, he didn't even throw a punch and the man just punched him for his smart mouth. Duo knew he had a smart mouth that at times he should keep shut but come on! Who was the adult here? Usually it was someone other than Duo. That thought made him smirk which irritated the man further.

"Duo!" Quatre yelled. The blonde did not want his braided friend to get beat up just for having a smart mouth, that was childish.

The man snorted and ran off. Duo just shook his head and walked up to Quatre and Heero. "Hey guys." he smiled. And here it came.

"Why were you with that Fur?" Heero asked.

Duo sighed and didn't feel like answering because why should he, shouldn't he be able to hang out with whomever he wanted to, without being questioned? He just got more annoyed and irritated the more people questioned him about Wufei.

"I'm heading back home." he said as he ducked around the both of them.

Quatre didn't miss the sad and annoyed look on his face. "Duo." he said as he watched his friend walk away.

Quatre gave the brown haired man a punch on the shoulder. "Is Duo spending time with that man such a bad thing, Heero?" he asked with a sad expression as he watched Duo walk off.

"If is if he's a fur." Heero said as he looked down at the blond.

"I don't know about that anymore." Quatre said as he looked up at Heero.

Duo wasn't really going to go home he just told them that so that he could be by himself. He was doing that a lot lately, wanting to be by himself. He took a deep breath and let it out. In with positive energy out with negative. He was going to go to his favorite spot. Though now his favorite spot had a bullet in it, no thanks to Heero. "Bastard." he said out loud as he looked up at the tree and leaped from branch to branch to get to his spot. There he sat thinking and wondering. It seemed like Wufei didn't want to get to know him, but then he did. It was a confusing thought to Duo, how could someone want to get to know a person but then not, it was a yes and no kind of thing that Duo did not get one bit. These kinds of things confused him easily. For example he knew that he either liked something or didn't. He liked snack foods, no he loved them! But he hated broccoli, yuck! But liked green beans, yummy. He stared out at the sky, the moon was almost full. Just a little bit more and it would be a full moon, he couldn't wait. He loved full moons, didn't know why but he did. He smiled, the sight of the moon made him think about Wufei. And that thought led him to the image of him laying on his bed, not in his naked human form but in his wolf form, he was warm and inviting. He looked comfortable and relaxed, right there in on his bed. When he had left the bed it didn't seem as warm and maybe that's why he didn't want Wufeit to leave. Because the warmth that he felt when he was around Wufei. The funny part is that Duo had only been around the Chinese man just twice and yet he was, it seemed, addicted to the wolves warmth. This fuzzy, moving around feeling in his stomach, like his stomach was filled with things moving around, and he was happy, very happy, when he was around Wufei...no, it couldn't be, could it? Could he...could he be in love with Wufei?

"Wufei." he whispered slowly. Yeap! That was a automatic yes, it was the way he loved the other man's name, it was so big for such a...well short man. What should he do then? Or should he do nothing and see if Wufei does something?

"What to do indeed." he said as he laid back against the tree trunk and let his arms dangle.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>So as I thought...this will be a short story, two chapters :). So I hope that you're enjoying the story so far...more to come in the second chapter! :). Toodles! -waves happily!- :).<br>**

**Stratagirl :). **


	2. Chapter 2

"_**How the Night Fell in Love with the Day"**_

_**Gundam Wing AU  
><strong>_

**Sequel to "Love of Day and Night" **

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**So here is the sequel to "Love of the Day and Night" Not sure how well I did I just know that I had a great time writing it. I would also like to say that the song "Anyone, Anymore" belongs to the band Lovex, who have some awesome music! XD. So I think I did this sequel a bit different, instead of using Vampire and Werewolf for Duo and Wufei, I've used Drinker and Fur -shrugs- it had a nice ring to it and I felt like trying something new :). **

* * *

><p>Wufei had ran all the way home without stopping once, his legs wouldn't let him stop. He walked in the mansion panting and out of breath. When was the last time he was out of breath? He was always in shape and always calm well tried to be. Wufei tried to not eat junk food and unhealthy foods...so why was he out of breath? His heart was beating so fast he could barely understand it. And why did he want to get away from...that situation so fast? Wufei tried to remain calm and try to think through this like the calm guy that he was. It was all over, the confrontation the situation, he was there, home and away from...Duo. The name rang like a bell in his head, not that he had heard it before but...it felt familiar. Not in the sense that he had met the braided man before. Dare he say it dare he even think it but it was like his heart knew the name, been waiting for that name? He shook his head and decided to go fix some of his new tea and relax some. Wufei made his tea and went up to his room and out on his small balcony and sat on the railing. His cup of hot tea in his hand, warming him up. The night cool air, it was like Duo, cool and chilly to his skin. He should know that because he laid long enough on Duo's chest to know that he was cold that and the fact that he was a Drinker too. He had to laugh at himself, to make things worse on himself he just had to get mixed up with a Drinker. It wasn't enough that he got to know a human woman and that person had died not too long after Wufei had gotten to know them, know them all to well and deeply. He wasn't a man that dealt with the heart much, at all but with the death of that person, it did something to him, he didn't smile too much, not that he did before but, it was if he stopped smiling all together at some points. Why would the death of one person matter so much to him, and a human at that. No, it had nothing to do with the fact that the person who had died was a human or not or anything, it had to do with the fact that he was in love with that person and before he was able to admit it to himself let alone that person. That was about 2-3 years ago, maybe longer? He didn't know, by that point time had all but been just another thing he didn't want to keep track of, why should he? That pain he felt when that person died, he didn't want to feel it again, but then wasn't that what life was, to live with the good and bad? "Damn you, I don't normally think this much." he mumbled to the dark and cold air as he set down his tea mug and held his head in his one hand. "What am I going to do?"<p>

Someone came into Wufei's room while he was outside and the Chinese man knew it. "What do you want Trowa?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm just here to remind you...stay away from that Drinker. You know their bad news and that they are the reason why Fur's and Drinkers are being hunted."

"Yeah, okay." he mumbled and the tall werewolf left. Wufei then added "Whatever."

Things were just getting more annoying by the day. The Chinese man just wanted things to make sense but they wouldn't just because he wanted them to, it was just the way life was, annoying and irritating at times.

* * *

><p>Duo decided to try and get out of the house everyday. Lately he had been cooped up in the house and around Heero and Quatre all day long. Not that he wasn't in his room at times but still hearing his two friends make out in the room next door...yeah. So his goal was to get out everyday and do something fun and well fun. Today he would be going to the book store and see if he could find something different and well interesting for a change instead of the same old thing. He was browsing the romance section, even though he didn't like to read that kind of genre he figured he'd give it a try, why not, right? So he came across two that sounded interesting...that and the cover looked...interesting? He shook his head and went to sit down and read the books, no sense in buying the book if you don't know you don't like it, right? But before he could find a comfortable chair to steal for the next few hours he saw black hair and dark skin that wouldn't be missed in a sea of tall men. "Wufei!" the braided man ran up to the Chinese man. "How are you?"<p>

Wufei gave Duo a look that made the braided man give him a confused expression. "Get away from me." he said and started to walk away.

"But I thought we could-" Duo said but was stopped. It was weird, just the other day the black haired man was okay with being around him now it seemed he was annoyed.

Wufei took Duo by the collar of his shirt and held him up against the wall. "Stay away from me Drinker." he growled out as he tightened his grip on the braided man's shirt. People stopped what they were doing and rushed out of the bookshop, not wanting to get in the way of a possible dangerous situation. Wufei didn't know what had gotten into him. He really didn't want to do that to the braided man, did he? Frustration was all he felt anymore lately.

Duo watched the people leave scared then turned his attention to the Chinese man. "Stay away..." Duo paused. "But...why?" he looked confused and sad?

"Because I would think it would be obvious... we live in different worlds, you and I." he let the braided man down. No that wasn't the truth, was it? Was he just doing this because he was told to, his mind was all sorts of chaos.

Duo fell to his butt very unvampire like. Maybe he didn't care, because that was the look he was giving Wufei. "Because...we're different?" he asked or was it a statement?

Wufei didn't know, with this braided idoit he didn't know what was up and down and all around, left, right side to side. "Yes."

Duo stood to his feet. "Do you..." he paused as he looked towards the side. "...do you always let others tell you what to do and how to live your life?"

Wufei didn't want to answer that question, he didn't need to, not to him. Duo didn't know what i was like to have someone tell you that you weren't suppose to be with that person, did he? It didn't matter, because maybe things would be better this way, wouldn't they? He wanted to tell the braided man to stop and come back but his mouth wouldn't work and words weren't coming out.

"Whatever." Duo gritted his teeth and walked out of the book store with his head down and bangs covering his eyes.

Wufei balled his hands up into fists. "I do what I want when I want." he mumbled barely loud enough for anyone to hear. _No, your doing this because it's what your pack wants not what you want, don't lie to yourself. _ That voice, when it came to that braided idiot he just couldn't shut that damn voice up. That voice was always trying to tell him that he was doing things for others and not for himself, not truly for himself.

* * *

><p><em>I'll make him understand what he's feeling. That he doesn't have to do whatever those bastards in his pack tell him to do. He is his own self, he can do what ever he wants when he wants. What is with everyone, we're not hurting anyone? What's so wrong with us wanting to be together. People are always such hypocrites! Telling others that we should all love more and respect each other. That's a bunch a bull shit! It's all for appearance and religious damn reasons! I'm going to do what I want and if no one likes it then they can kiss my damn ass! <em>The braided man thought as he raced through the forest as the frost started to settle in. He was almost there. He thought as he broke through into the clearing of the house, large house. _Liars, their all such liars. _

Wufei sat up in his bed. He had a feeling that someone was close, very close. His heart started to race and his mind flashed a image of Duo through his mind's eyes. "What the..." his thought was interrupted.

Duo started to yell right outside of the Fur's bedroom window. "Trowa told me something happened to you a few years ago, I don't know what it was and why it has you so scared of what is happening between us I want you to know that I..." he was stopped by three of the pack members as they came out and ganged up on him.

"Just leave Drinker. We don't want your kind here. All you do is cause problems for us. Then we have to clean up after you. Now go." the leader of the pack growled.

"No." Duo said as he stood there ready to stand his ground.

_That he what? _ Wufei thought as he leaped off his bed and went tearing down the hallway and then to the first floor and then out the front door. He just had to know what Duo was about to say next, he just had to know, he didn't know why but he just had to know! He broke through the front door and ran around his three brothers and slid to a stop right in front of the braided man. "No!" he yelled. "Don't you three touch him." he growled out. The Chinese man grabbed Duo by the collar of his shirt and started to pull him into the woods. "We need to talk." he said after yanking the braided man.

"Wufei get back here!" Trowa yelled. "You know the rules!" he said as he balled up his hands into fists.

Wufei turned around with a very angry expression. "Shove the rules!" he yelled back.

"Uhh..." Duo started he didn't know what to say to the Chinese man. He was so against the two of them being together, and now he was telling one of his pack members to shove it. Not that he was complaining. What the hell did he do that he could have done sooner to make the short man come around to his senses? They must have walked for at least a hour, but to the both of them it didn't seem like it. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Thoughts about the situation at present and even to what caused Drinkers and Fur's to be such haters of each other. They arrived at a clearing, walked through it, and then came to a bunch of trees that lined a cliff. They stood there, neither one talking just staring out across the water. The moon was reflected in the water's calm waters, it was full now. Wufei took a deep breath. "What did Trowa tell you about my past?" he asked not taking his eyes off the full moon.

"I told you, he didn't tell me. He Told me that it was your place not his to tell me." Duo answered honestly.

"Right...damn." the Chinese man swore as he held his hand to his head.

"Wufei?" Duo questioned as he looked over at the Chinese man as he started to walk back towards a tree and sat down at the trunk.

"It was about 2-3 years ago? I'm not sure anymore. It's all a blur after it happened. I fell so hard for her but I didn't know it at the time. Just that I wanted to be around her and near her as much as I could." he sighed, he wasn't use to talking this much. "She was a simple woman. She worked at a coffee/book shop and did writing on the side. She worked hard but she didn't mind. She knew how to stand her ground, she wouldn't let anyone push her around. The damn weak woman, she should have known not to be around someone like me."

"Wufei your not..." Duo started.

"They found her on her way to meet me...and bit all over her. She screamed from the pain, I could hear her miles away. The Drinkers were being hunted by a Hunter and...they chased the Drinkers back to this abandoned building, looked like a car garage, at one point." he stopped. "I remember yelling her name and then breaking through the rotting doors. the smell of her blood was so strong in the air. I guess the Drinkers ran off when I busted through the door. I found her, she was close to being drained dry. She told me that she was glad to have met me...she died before I could tell her I loved her." he said as he hung his head, he placed his hands on each side of his head.

Duo sat down beside him. "I don't know what to say. That's awful. To have someone you love so much just taken away from you. I can't even imagine it." he paused. "I'm sorry for your loss." he said as he looked over at the Chinese man.

"I don't know how but...before I couldn't remember it all like that, so clear. I haven't told anyone except Trowa about that." he looked up and over at Duo.

"I must be something special then." Duo grinned all goofy like.

Wufei just punched him playfully in the arm. "Yeah, a special pain in my ass." he smiled at Duo.

Duo's heart just about busted through his ribcage and wanted to do a happy dance. Maybe they wouldn't go into things as fast as Duo wanted at first but now he didn't care. As long as the Chinese man was near him and he could help Wufei through the crap that had him scared of being close to someone then he would go as slow as Wufei wanted to. Wufei got up and dusted off his butt. "Well I don't know about you but I'm tired." he said as he looked over at Duo and smiled. "Want to go back...to your place?" he asked as he paused in the middle.

Duo could tell that Wufei was nervous about all this but he was trying to get through it. He was trying to get through it because for some reason the braided man could tell that the Chinese man really wanted to be with him. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'm beat. You know, you're a tough guy to track down." he said as he stood up with Wufei.

"For being a Drinker, that's odd."

"Yeah." he shrugged. "I'm the odd duck in my family." he grinned.

"So I've noticed." the Chinese man grinned back.

* * *

><p>Duo opened the door and made sure to stay in front of Wufei, just in case. The Chinese man arched his eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked as he stepped around the braided man.<p>

"Just in case Heero is in a bad mood and decides to go all..."

"...Crazy?" the voice came from behind Duo and Wufei.

Duo leaped in front of Wufei so fast that it even made the Chinese man somewhat dizzy. "Don't look like it Heero." Duo glared at the brown haired man.

"Look like doing what?" he arched his eyebrow.

Duo was all sorts of confused now. The braided man blinked and looked between Wufei and Heero. "But you...you've been so against me being with Wufei from the start." Duo said as he blinked some more and added. "Not that I'm complaining but..."

"It's okay Duo, don't mind me and Heero, we're just going out for the night. The House will be all yours." the blond said as he winked.

Duo couldn't understand it. How could the house be all his if there were like nine other Drinkers living in the mansion. "Where is everyone else then?" he asked as he stayed standing in front of Wufei.

"Out getting dinner." Heero replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"O-kay." Duo said.

"Come on Heero or we'll be late for our reservations." Quatre said as he ran his hand lightly down the brown haired man's arm.

Heero gave Quatre that look, like he was ready to take the blond down and ravage him. Duo looked away and cleared his throat. "Well then I guess we will have the house to ourselves then. Have a good time you two." the braided man waved as he tugged Wufei towards the kitchen.

"Let's go Heero." the blond tugged Heero out the door. At first the brown haired man didn't really want to move from his spot. "Heero they will be fine and I'm positive that Wufei will do nothing to Duo." Quatre said as he smiled sweetly at his lover.

"How positive are you?" Heero asked.

" A Hundred percent positive."

"Fine, let's go." though the brown haired young man didn't really want to leave Duo alone in the mansion with that Fur but his lover had told him that they would be okay. But if they came home later and Duo was hurt even just a bit that Fur was dead, like twenty feet under the ground dead.

After the front doors closed Duo looked around the kitchen door frame. "Finally! I was wondering when they were going to actually leave." the braided man sighed.

Wufei shook his head. "You worry too much." he said.

"I know. It's one of the things you love about me, right?" he asked as he winked at the Chinese man.

"Hardly, it drives me crazy insane..." he paused and then continued. "...but I guess I can tolerate it if it's something you can't help." he shrugged.

Duo laughed. "you really are something Wufei." Duo smiled as he leaned down and sat his chin on his arms on the island.

Wufei blushed and cleared his throat. "Do you have any tea here?" he paused and continued. "Of course you don't why would you, I mean you don't really eat or drink..."

Duo cut him off. "Actually I do have tea." he said as he bent down to get it out of the cupboards below the island. "For you." he smiled.

Wufei didn't know how to act. Duo had bought every flavor and scented tea's there was in the Cafe Shop. "Braided idiot." he said as he hit Duo up side the head with his balled up fists in a playful gesture.

Wufei had his tea and Duo had his...well specially made drink and they talked and talked with each other. Wufei was very glad that he finally started to listen to himself and not the others around him. Sure Duo could have been dangerous. He wouldn't have known though for sure if he wouldn't have took a chance. So after their private chat and questions being fired back and forth they headed upstairs to Duo's room. Duo opened his door and Wufei walked in to a world of...

"Superhero's?" the Chinese man wanted to laugh because he figured Duo would be into that kind of thing.

"Yeah, so?" the braided man asked as he crossed his arms over his chest with a grin on his face.

"Duo this is..."

Duo came up behind him and hugged Wufei to his chest all wrapped up in his long arms. Safe and secure, where the braided man knew he would be safe. "Lets go to bed, I'm tired."

Wufei was never one to blush easily but lately Duo was a exception to it all. "Du...Duo." he stuttered."

Duo looked down at the Chinese man's ears as they started to get very red. "S-Sorry." he said as he let go."

As soon as Duo's arms were gone Wufei felt...like a half full glass. He wanted those arms back around him. Instead he got a hand wrapped around his tugging him towards the braided man's bed. "I can let go if it's too much."

Wufei had to laugh. "No, it's...just right." he said as he wrapped his hand around Duo's.

They climbed into bed and got settled into the covers. Just as the braided man got comfortable Wufei started to move out of the covers. "What is it Wuffers?" he asked.

"Wuffers?" the Chinese man asked as he blinked. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know." he shrugged as he sat up in bed. "What are you doing?" Duo asked as watched Wufei lay on the covers.

"The moon is full and..." before he could finish his sentence he changed right before the braided man's eyes.

"Uhh...uhh..." Duo stammered.

Wufei stretched in his new form. _"That feels better." _Wufei got settled down and looked up at Duo. _"What?" _

"That was..." he paused and. "...sweet!" he flew his arms up in the air.

Wufei shook his wolf head. _"Lay down and go to sleep you braided idiot." _

Duo did as he was told and got comfortable again. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was. Duo had the man he loved right by his side. True he was a wolf right now but come on, how many guys did the braided man know that could say their boyfriend/girlfriend could turn into a wolf? Oh yeah, Wufei was so very special to Duo. Not because he was a Fur but because he understand Duo and took the braided man as he was. Wufei didn't try to change him or tell him to grow up...well not yet anyways. Duo just thought how...they fit perfectly together. They were such opposites but that is what Duo loved about it. They didn't have too much in common and they could share things with each other. He could teach Wufei about the wonderful world of comic books and the Chinese man could teach Duo about things like...tea's and ...teas? The night went on perfectly peaceful. Duo awoke to, not the sun, not the birds chirping but someone wrapped around his body. He was warmer than usual and he would have turned around to see but he couldn't quite do it. The body that was holding his started to move a bit and spooned up closer to him, how much more closer could he get? _Wufei! _the braided man's mind screamed happily. _It wasn't a dream and I'm not going crazy...not yet anyways. _He settled back down into the covers and fell back to sleep with a very happy and warm smile plastered on his face. If you can't accept those that you love for who they are then how can you say you love them for when you love someone you love them with everything that comes with them.

The End! :).

* * *

><p><strong>So this was such a great write! XD. This is my second Duo x Wufei story. The first one was a lot of fun and this second one was even more fun. Now I realize and have been realizing as I wrote this second one that Wufei isn't...well he is a lot more OOC than he was in the second one, which is funny to me but meh -shrugs- :). Also that Trowa was...waay OOC, lol! But again meh -shrugs- because they both had to be OOC for this kind of story, right, right? hehe :). Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this just as much as I had such a great time writing it :). Thank you all for reading and have a great day :). Toodles! -waves!- :). If anyone has any idea's they would like to see me write from let me know :). Again, thank you for this idea In2lalaland, you requested a sequel and you got one! Hope you enjoyed it -huggles!- :). Toodles everyone! -waves happily!- :).<br>**

**Stratagirl :). **


End file.
